All Over The World And Other Stories
by JA Baker
Summary: There are a million and one stories in the secret history of our planet. This one is about two very unusual people first met...


**Title:** All Over The World (And Other Stories)  
**Author:** Starbug  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
**Pairings:** Illyria/Jakita Wagner  
**Summery:** There are a million and one stories in the secret history of our planet. This one is about two very unusual people first met... (Angel/Planetary)  
**Disclaimer:** Never quite figured out who owns the Buffyverse, but I know for a fact that it's not me. Planetary was created by Warren Ellis and John Cassaday and is owned by WildStorm comics.  
**Starbug's Note:** based on Joe's "_Ten Women Illyria Never Built A Kingdom With_", and written mainly to annoy him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jakita had to laugh: it was the only thing that kept her from going insane at times. The low threshold for boredom she had inherited from her biological parents had brought her to Planetary, but that alone probably wouldn't have been enough to keep her there, all things considered.

LA had kept her from getting bored, and indeed, the resulting addition to the team made it clear that she wouldn't be getting bored anytime soon.

A far longer than average life span, much of which spent working for Planetary in one way or another, meant that she had seen a lot of things that most people would simply refuse to belive. After all, how many people could claim to have seen giant flying monsters on an island off of Japan, the ghost of a murdered cop in Hong Kong, or beaten up giant radioactive ants in the Nevada desert?

But LA had been the first time that she'd seen a real-life, honest-to-what-ever-gods-you-belive-in, dragon.

They hadn't even known that anything was going to happen until just an hour before they got there: they'd been on their way back to New York from Australia when they'd received an urgent call from the LA Field office, informing them that something big and wired was going down in the City of Angels. A hastatly deverted flight later, and they'd arived just in time to see the end of the battle.

It was at that point that they first met Illyria of Vahla ha'nesh, God-King of the Primordium Age. First impressions are always important, and the Planetary teams first impression of the Old One was seeing her swing aforementioned dragon around her head by the tail and throw it into a nearby hotel, which promptly collapsed on its head, killing it.

The Drummer had made some comment about the scene fulfilling a long-held fantasy of his, and that had gotten the strange woman's attention. Elijah had acted fast to freeze all the other demons in place while they had talked, Jakita occasionally taking the time to shatter one of the demons into hundreds of icy pieces. That had gotten Illyria's attention, and she had agreed to go back to the field office with them and tell them exactly what had happened.

Elijah hadn't said a thing while Illyria sat as still as a statue and told them what had happened since her re-birth. It was unnerving to see him so calm and relaxed while something that looked so human but wasn't recanted the tale of a only just adverted apocalypse, but he'd seen more than one in his lifetime. He took everything she said in his stride, not even blinking when she mentioned the Circle of the Black Thorn and its almost total destruction. He even cracked a smile when she mentioned the names of two of her now very dead comrades.

By the end, Illyria seemed more human, like a little girl who was lost and a lone in a would she couldn't understand. Elijah job offer wasn't totally unexpected, but when he invited her to join the field team, the first time that it had ever been officially expanded beyond the traditional three people, was still out of the left field. What Jakita had been more surprised was that the demon accept without question, offering to go without the standard million dollars a year as long as she could "do more violence" as she so eloquently put it.

Intrigued by their newest member, Jakita had agreed to help her settle into the apartment in the New York office that came with the job, even though they never spent much time was there. The first few says had been basic orientation and assessment, followed by a week of The Drummer and Doc Brass finding a way to safely return the powers that had been stripped from her. Illyria had welcomed the development, hinting that she longed to test herself against The Four. After seeing what she had done in LA, Jakita was sure that it would be something worth seeing.

Their relationship had developed strangely after that: while Elijah treated Illyria as a useful asset to have on their side and The Drummer kept his distance from what he called "The scary blue lady", Jakita was happy to finally have someone she could spar with and not risk hurting. While she was not as strong or resilient as her new team mate, they were matched close enough that she didn't have to hold back. It was during a sparing session that things started to change: Illyria had pinned Jakita to the padded floor, again, and sat straddling the other woman's waist, a confused look on her face. She slowly leaned closer and pressed her surprisingly soft lips against Jakita's.

The two of them had stayed like that for a moment, before Jakita slowly opened her mouth, her tough running against Illyria's lips before she opened them. Despite the fury of their training, the kiss had been surprisingly soft and tender, even if Illyria was still holding Jakita's hands to the floor above her head.

That had been the start, and they had agreed to take things slowly: Jakita had been hurt too many times, while Illyria was still learning to live in the human world and was unused to her body and how it responded. But many times their sparing sessions ended with them kissing, slowly exploring each other's bodies.

Their first 'date' had been held under great secrecy: Jakita had agreed to show Illyria around the city to get her better acclimatised, and the demon shape-changed into the form of her shell so as not to draw too much attention (even in New York). They had done the typical touristy things, such the Guggenheim and the Statue of Liberty, before going to a matinee on Broadway.

A moonlit walk through Central Park followed, Illyria slipping an arm around Jakita's waist and resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder. For her part, Jakita had moved her arm up and round her new partners shoulder, holding her close as they basked in the relatively tranquil night air. The mugger who'd tried to jump them had looked very surprised when Illyria had lifted him off the ground by the scruff of his neck, then simply flung him into the upper branches of a nearby tree.

Even in New York, there were some things you just didn't expect.

The walk back to the skyscraper that held both the main office and their apartments had been conducted in total silence, but there had been a unmistakable air about them. The elevator ride back to the residential floors had given them ample time to kiss again, Illyria having ripped the security camera off of the wall to give them some privacy. Jakita hadn't known what to expect as they'd headed along the corridor towards their rooms: Illyria was still using the form of her shell, but nothing could hide the look in her eyes when they reached her door.

Jakita had stopped it there with one last kiss goodnight before stepping across the hall to her own room. She leaned back against the door for a second after closing it, then walked towards her bedroom, stripping out of her cat suit on the way. She was down to her undergarments when her keen senses told her to dive out of the way a moment before the door was kicked in. Illyria stood in the shattered frame, having returned to her preferred blue and red appearance.

"No more waiting." She stemmed across the room and lifted the still stunned Jakita up and over her shoulder before marching into the bedroom.

Jakita smiled to herself as she landed on the four poster bed: it was times like this that made all the crap she had to put up with worth while.

**The End**


End file.
